Let It Rock
by SnyperLady
Summary: This is a songfic. I listened to the song...and could only think of one man. Lance... and with the specific lyrics in this short piece, I hope you see why. I just hope I did it justice.


_A friend of mine told me to listen to "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf in hopes that it would inspire me in a different story, but I was in the middle of a Voltron kick and instead of being for this other character we had been working on, it got twisted around and ended up somewhere else. Either way, I hope you enjoy!_

**I make no claims to Voltron, any WEP characters, or the lyrics used. All rights belong to those who own them.**

_I see your dirty face_

_Hide behind your collar_

_What is done in vain_

_Truth is hard to swallow_

_So, you pray to God_

_Just to find a way_

_To live a lie_

_Live a lie_

_Live a lie…_

Lance drew the collar of his leather jacket close, trying to block the chill of the harsh winter wind from his face as he stood, his honey brown eyes staring out across the snow covered Arus landscape. He ran a hand through his messy reddish-brown hair. He'd gotten so use to Keith not being around, that having the reins of leadership taken away so quickly was a shock and he was still reeling from it.

He bowed his head. _He's the leader, our commanding officer. Always has been since we were handed this crazy mission from the Garrison. _He looked back to the peaceful snowy landscape. _It's just hard to deal with. How I can step back for him?_ He sighed, watching his breath in the cold air. _Why do we always argue, anyway? He always thinks I'm being reckless…ok, well, that's true most of the time, but I've been learning. It's like a demotion! I've gotten used to the others looking to me for leadership and guidance._

Lance slammed his fist down onto the railing. "Why?" he whispered and leaned onto the rail, bowing his head. "Why does this have to be so damn hard for me? He's my damn friend."

Allura walked up behind him, wrapping a cloak around her shoulders. "Lance?"

Lance sighed again before he lifted his head and turned slightly to look at her. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, arching a perfect eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and shook his head, looking back out to the hills, watching the moon slowly rise making the snow sparkle like millions of diamonds. "That's the question, isn't it?"

Allura paused beside him on the balcony. "It's a beautiful night," she murmured. He had sidestepped her question, so she was going to let it slide for a few moments.

Lance nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Allura studied the man beside her in the moonlight. "The two of you have always argued, but it has gotten worse since he's been back. I have a feeling that this is about more than the argument you had with him earlier, isn't it?"

Lance made a face. "You think?" he growled, his eyes focused on the distant horizon. "You know if he finds out about us…"

Allura shook her head and looked out towards the rising moon. "I've done a lot of thinking about that. He's been gone a long time, Lance. Things are different. Everything is." She looked up at him. "The awkwardness is only going to get worse until everything gets settled."

Lance nodded. "It isn't easy for me, him being back. I've learned to step up and…"

Allura laid her hand on his shoulder. "I know, Lance. You don't have to explain it to me. You're not as reckless as you used to be. You've matured, not completely, but you have."

Lance grimaced. "Ok, not sure if I should feel insulted at that or not."

Allura sighed and shook her head. "Lance, we're a team. No matter what, at the end of the day, we're all on the same side. We can't let things get in the way of that, no matter if they are personal or professional."

Lance nodded. "Yeah. I know."

Allura frowned, not liking how he hadn't even looked at her the entire time they had been talking. She looked back to the hills and sighed. "As beautiful as it is out here, it's getting cold," Allura murmured. "Come on. Let's go inside."

Lance sighed one last time and then followed her inside.

**X x x x x x x x x**

_Because when I arrive_

_I, I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot_

_I must now remind you_

_Let it rock_

_Let it rock_

_Let it rock…_

Lance sat behind the controls of Red Lion, watching as Vince and Hunk practiced Green and Yellow Lions' part of Keith's newest formation. He had his arms crossed over his chest as Red Lion sat at the edge of a cliff beside Blue and Black Lion. He glanced back at the cadet sitting behind him. "You still back there, Dan-man?"

"Yep," Daniel answered with a nod as he watched Vince and Hunk flying in their formation. "So, Larmina and I are going to get to practice this formation, too, right?"

Lance nodded. "Yes. I'll fly while Larmina is practicing and then you will when Allura flies."

"Good job, Vince. Keep it tight," Keith encouraged. "Level and steady."

"Just pay close attention and if he gets called out on any mistakes, think on them and try not to make them yourself," Lance stated. "You can learn from others by watching just as well as doing it yourself."

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just so boring. I like being in on the action."

Lance chuckled. "I know that feeling all too well," he muttered and he hit a couple switches on the control panel before him. His radar came up and he did a quick scan of Arus' atmosphere, something he'd been doing about every ten minutes or so. Doom hadn't attacked in over a week. They were overdue for a strike from Lotor and he didn't want to get caught off guard.

His radar blinked and then he saw what he had been hoping not to see. "Keith, we've got incoming. I'm reading at least eight Drule battleships inbound."

"Pidge. Hunk. Practice is over," Keith stated as Red Lion took to the air. Keith growled softly. "Lance, want to wait for the rest of us?"

"I just want to get warmed up a bit before we really start to lay into Lotor," Lance answered. "Besides, I know how Hunk just loves his barbeque," he stated as he pulled a lever, activating his Lion torch and melting three small one man fighters.

Hunk chuckled. "I do love barbeque, but not Drule meat," he stated. "It's too gamey for me," he joked.

Pidge laughed. "Lance must be hungry if he's referring to barbeque. That's usually always Hunk's train of thought."

"Red is definitely hungry," Lance stated as he torched several more ships. Deep inside, he felt the deep connection he had with his Lion. The heat of the volcano ran freely through his veins like molten lava, quickening his reflexes and sharpening his vision. It was a feeling he felt only when he was tearing up Drule ships that were threatening the safety of the people he was sworn to protect. He had tried to feel that way outside his Lion, but it was never quite the same. He liked the feeling, loved it was more like it.

"Well, save some for the rest of us. Our Lions could use a snack," Hunk laughed as Yellow ripped through another.

The others laughed and finished decimating the rest of Lotor's fleet, including the robeast that was launched at the last minute to make the escape of the command ship possible.

"Ok," came Hunk's voice as the Lions disassembled. "It's dinnertime. Lance made references to food and I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

The others could only laugh.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Lance stood at the balcony railing, looking out over the snow covered hills when a man dressed in a black uniform stopped beside him, looking out to the horizon. The two stood in silence for several long minutes.

"Lance."

Lance looked over at the raven haired man beside him. "Yeah, Keith?"

Keith looked over at him, his blue eyes intense. "I'm sorry about the argument the other day."

Lance blinked, surprised. An apology wasn't what he had expected from Keith. He sighed. "No, you were partially right. I was being a bit reckless in my thinking," he muttered. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "I just hate to admit you were right."

Keith chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, and there are times when I hate admitting your plans work a lot better than mine do sometimes."

Lance shrugged. "Guess that is what happens when you have two commanders in the same squad, huh?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah, probably," he agreed. "Look, Lance, we've been friends for a long time…"

Lance's eyebrows shot up. "Ok."

Keith chuckled. "Ok, you know me. So, don't screw with me, ok?"

Lance slowly nodded. "Ok."

Keith bowed his head. "Allura."

Lance grinned. "What about her?"

"How long?"

Lance's brow furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

Keith shook his head. "Don't screw with me, Lance. How long have you and her…"

Lance bowed his head and braced his hands on the rail. "Shit, Keith…"

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. "Awhile."

Lance looked back to the hills and released a slow breath. "Yeah."

Keith shook his head and looked out to the hills. "I don't like it. I don't approve of it."

Lance laughed darkly. "I didn't realize I had to ask for your permission, _Dad_."

Keith glared at Lance.

Lance looked back to him, his own scowl as dark. "You're my friend, Keith, so I'm telling you to your face. I don't like to lie to you. I won't live like that. You deserve the truth."

Keith shook his head. "Thanks. I appreciate the truth," he murmured. He looked down to the snow covered gardens below and sighed. "I don't know how you just managed to get me to not be as mad at you."

Lance chuckled. "It's a talent," he joked.

Keith nodded. "Don't hurt her, ok?"

Lance grinned and nodded. "That wasn't my plan."

Keith stepped closer to him. "You hurt her, I'll kill you in your sleep."

Lance smiled. "Not if she beats you to it. She's pretty spiteful if riled up."

Keith grinned and nodded. "Good to hear," he stated. Then he turned and walked back into the Castle.

_And I wish I could be_

_As cool as you_

_And I wish I could say _

_The things you do_

_But, I can't and I won't live a lie_

_No, not this time._


End file.
